Fallow's Fanfiction
(This is from a rp with me and leopard, but with some differences ;)) "Hello Jaymoon," a smooth, quiet mew startled Swiftclaw. She peered through the ferns that she was hiding behind, to see Silkspot, her clan mate. She squeezed her eyes against the darkness, trying to make out the other pelt in the dark night. As the tom stepped into the moonlight, Swiftclaw got a glance of his sleek black and silver fur. She let out a small, unheard gasp. He was with the former Gustclan medicine cat! "N-n-no!" She whispered, to faint for the two cat's to hear. How could she? Silkspot padded towards him, her stride steady as she approached the rouge. "I've been waiting for you-- I have something to tell you." Swiftclaw dug her claws into the soft earth. Silkspot suddenly turned around, and Swiftclaw stopped breathing. She held her breath, as Silkspot padded forward, closer to the fern's Swiftclaw was hiding behind. "I should go." Jaymoon mewed quickly, obviously smelling Silkspot's fear scent. Beofre the silver spotted tabby could object, he took off. Swiftclaw let her anger grow, until she couldn't handle it no longer. "Traitor!" She yowled, springing out of the ferns and pinning Silkspot down to face her. Panting, she restrained from raking her claws across her clanmate's muzzel, but clearly her clanmate didn't have the same strength. Silkspot lashed out, and clawed Swiftclaw's nose. With a yelp, Swiftclaw jumped off, rubbing her nose with her black paw. "What are you doing here?" Silkspot growled, taking a step forward. "I think I can ask you the same thing!" Swiftclaw snarled, her black and red pelt bristling. "What were you doing with Jaymoon?" She unsheathed her claws. "Please don't tell Tigerflame!" Silkspot pleaded, her eyes suddenly filled with worry for her mate's heart. She pulled her tail torwards her stomache filled with unborn kits. "And why not? Surely he should know what his mate does!" Swiftclaw snarled, and turned tail. Without another word, she broke into a sprint, heading straight for the awaiting camp. "She couldn't have!" "I saw her Sorrelstar! Silkspot was with Jaymoon!" "You can be positive? Silkspot is the most loyal cat in the clan! Never in my three lives have I seen a cat so loyal!" Swiftclaw let out a deep growl. "Since when is sneeking out at night to meet the former Gustclan medicine cat LOYALTY?!" "Enough!" Sorrelstar growled, and unsheathed her claws. "Ever since Sunstream died three moons ago you haven't been the same Swiftclaw! You are crazed with loss of your mate! You need a bit of a time out yes?" Sorrelstar snickered, and Swiftclaw starred in confusion. Sorrelstar must be mad! "Oaktail! Tigerflame! Take Swiftclaw to the rouge den." She yowled. Oaktail and Tigerflame padded in curiously. "What?" Oaktail glared at Sorrelstar. "Have you gone mad?" "Don't defy the law! Leader's word is law! Take her to the rouge den and leave her there!" Sorrestar yowled. "Don't leave me in here! Are you all seriously going to follow that crazy, bee-brained, pathetic excuse for a leader?" Swiftclaw yowled in rage from the inside of the bramble enforced rouge den. (To be continued...........) Category:Fanfiction